Multiverse Book II: The Great Universal War
by TheNexusEra
Summary: The Showalters had a plan, Humanity had another. They were not the only ones who wanted their own vision to come to pass, but the future was never certain. When all plans of Humanity fail, and a Long-Forgotten Family Dynasty returns in the Form of an Empire. The Created Universes are suddenly free to choose their own Destinies. (Cross-Posted with AO3 and Wattpad)
1. Chapter One: The End is Where We Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OCs!

And if anyone is wondering, there actually was a book one years back, but that was when my writing was _terrible_ , so I scrapped it and planned to revamp but I had so many ideas and crazy plans for Book II and III, I decided to put the revamped book one on the back burner.

* * *

The Showalters had a plan, Humanity had another. They were not the only ones who wanted their own vision to come to pass, but the future was never certain. When all plans of Humanity fail, and a Long-Forgotten Family Dynasty returns in the Form of an Empire. The Created Universes are suddenly free to choose their own Destinies.

Following The Great Earth War's conclusion, which had resulted in Ninety-Five Percent of Humanity being wiped out, Lord Eric had begun the next phase in his master plan to reestablish The Showalter Dynasty as the dominate force and build his orderly utopia, but instead of just his world, he had set his sites on the Multiverse, the legacy of Humanity's Creations.

With the remnant of his army he had built from the previous war, the tactical intelligence of Grand Admiral Thrawn, The wealth of Knowledge Eric had obtained from both his Exile Years and General knowing, they set to bring about disorder to the multiverse with attacks, kidnapping, and building alliances with various factions throughout universes and time.

The Heroes of certain universes banded together to not only rescue their loved ones, but put a stop to whatever was Lord Eric's Plans, with The Galactic Republic (19 BBY) Grand Army, and a Human Resistance that had formed after The Great Earth War, and during Eric's departure, they begun a massive attack on Lord Eric's Homeworld, Earth. Unfortunately, the knowledge and resources Eric had gathered repelled their army, but during the heated conflict, they discovered what was the next phase in Eric's Master Plan: The Merging of The Multiverse into One.

With this information, and the battle being lost, the heroes retreated along with a chunk of The Human Resistance, escaped Earth, preparing to deliver the information to warn The Multiverse of the coming danger with a Sith Harrower-Class Dreadnought giving chase. However, they may already be too late to warn everyone.

Now, The Next Chapter in this story has begun, secrets will be revealed, Truths are revealed, lies are exposed, Morality will be tested, The Battle Lines are drawn: The Great Universal is about to begin.

* * *

(High above the planet Earth, Following The Battle of Earth)

Wreckage of ships floated throughout space, The Galactic Republic-Backed Coalition had suffered a devastating defeat facing Lord Eric's forces, backed along with an Immense Fleet from various timelines in a single universe's history. Ordering a full-scale retreat, many lives had been left behind on Earth to continue resisting while the Fleet in space that weren't destroyed made a jump to multiverse-space to return to their universe to plan their next move.

However, a Vector-Class Star Destroyer, significantly, was attempting to join up with the rest of the remaining fleet, but was having strenuous problems dealing with a Harrower-Class Dreadnought of The Sith Empire of The Great Galactic War Era tailing and firing upon them.

(Onboard The Vector-Class Star Destroyer)

Ahsoka Tano and Naruto Uzumaki, after getting their friends to the medical bay, were making a beeline to the bridge. The ship rumbled as it was struck by more blaster bolts from the Dreadnought, Naruto stumbled a bit from it, but Ahsoka caught him.

"Naruto! Come on, were almost to the bridge" Ahsoka said.

"Right, right" Naruto responded, still feeling frustration of the amount of people left on the planet, especially some of his friends, now he was practically abandoning them to face Eric's wrath.

Ahsoka, sensing his distress through the force, stopped and turned to him, "Look, I understand what your going through, there hasn't been a moment in my time fighting in The Clone Wars that I've felt that left people behind," she puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But believe me when I say this, we will come back to get those trapped on Earth." she said, determination radiating off her.

Naruto smiled and nodded before both began resuming toward the bridge.

(On the bridge, with Anakin Skywalker)

The bridge was filled with crew members scrounging around to maintain control of the shields of the ship, and attempting to get everything set up for the multiverse-space jump to return to Coruscant to regroup with the remaining fleet that had joined with them in the battle.

General Anakin Skywalker was speaking with Admiral Wullf Yularen about the current situation and when to expect a potential boarding parties when Ahsoka and Naruto finally arrived. Anakin smiled, "Snips, glad you managed to get off Earth in the nick of time!"

Ahsoka smiled back at her master's concern, before clearing her throat, "Thank you master," she gestured to Naruto, "Master, I don't believe you and Naruto were ever formally introduced, we were in a rush with everything going on"

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!" he stuck his hand.

Anakin took his hand and shook it, "General Skywalker" he sensed Ahsoka's distress regarding something, he turned to look at her after introductions were made, "Snips, is something wrong?"

Ahsoka nodded while Naruto frowned, "Yes master, with everything that was going on, we managed to infiltrate an RD Sector of the Imperial occupied of, I believe Joel had said it was called The Department of Defense, we learned some things about the next phase of Eric's plan"

Anakin groaned, "Snips, it can't be any worse than the current situation"

Ahsoka bristled, "Well, it is. He's planning a merging of almost all the universes into one galaxy."

An pregnant silence followed as those who heard besides Naruto and Ahsoka were in shock. Admiral Yularen spoke, "Is such a thing possible, yes, he managed to travel to different universes, but having the ability to merge them all."

Ahsoka was about to answer but a thunderous boom rumbled throughout the ship, causing everyone to stumble around due to the intensity.

"Sir! Boarding parties have destroyed the escape pods and are using its entrances to get in!" One of the republic crew officers reported.

(Pod-Bay Area Number 4)

The were alerted. The sounds of the escape pods being destroyed would do that to anyone. The Clone Troopers of the proud 501st were on standby for boarding parties, they divided up to separate areas onboard the ship to prepare for the incoming enemy. However, the squad assigned to area four were not as likely.

"Caboose! Shoot those who come out of the openings, we don't feel like explaining about your friendly fire count!" Tucker said.

"Wait, how much is his friendly fire count?" Captain Rex spoke.

Grif groaned, "Short answer, high. Long answer, in our world, command has a shortcut to a file that keeps track of his friendly fire count."

Caboose cursed, "ControlF you"

"Everyone shut up! We're about to have company soon!" Sarge spoke out.

The other clone troopers looked at one another, wondering how these guys were soldiers.

The red blade of a lightsaber, sparking out electrical light, pierced out of the pod door and descended down, cutting open the pod door and force pushing them out of the way. A Sith Marauder emerged, gesturing his hand out which basically gave the command to Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders to come out and start firing upon the squad.

The Sith Marauder twisted his lightsaber to cut down Clone Troopers while drawing out another lightsaber to deflect a barrage of shots towards him.

Carolina hollered out, "I got him!" she made a dash towards The Sith Marauder using her speed enhancement. The marauder was focused on the blood of Clones that he was ignoring the force's warning of Carolina slamming a fist to the side of his right cheek.

He was sent spinning before using his lightsabers to pierce the steel floor to act as an anchor to stop himself, luckily the floor was thick or else everyone would've been sucked into the cold abyss of space.

He spit some blood and teeth out before grinning murderously at her, "So, you think your enhancements are on par with the power of the dark side!?" He removed his grounded lightsabers before going into Jar'Kai form, "Well, let's see how you handle someone of my stature"

Carolina puts up her fists, "Let's dance" they both charge at each to begin the fight.

Simmons was firing rounds with his battle rifle, taking out several Neo-Crusaders, while The Rocket Launcher was holstered over his back, Grif noticed and hollered out while firing his rifle, "Simmons, just use your goddamn Rocket Launcher for christ sake!"

"And risk killing us all by making a hole in the ship, no thank you!" Simmons yelled back.

Grif groaned out, "How the fuck do we get in situations like these!?"

"Why are we all yelling!" Caboose screamed out.

The Fellow Clone Troopers fighting alongside them held back groans, now, they wondered how in Force's name they made it alive all this time.

Back with Carolina and The Sith Marauder, the Marauder's lightsaber blade attempted to cleave the former freelancer's head, but the agent activated her wrist shields to block the oncoming attack. She grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor.

The marauder growled at her before flipping himself back up to charge at her. He stopped himself upon realizing the situation, stretched out his arm to use the force to pull a piece of machinery that was attached to the wall, and tossed it to Carolina.

It struck her shoulder, certainly dislocating it despite the armor she wore, but managed to jump back from another slash of the lightsaber, the Agent pulled a grappling gun from her magnetic holster and fired it towards the Marauder's arm, wrapping around his wrists before pulling him towards her and landing a heavy clothesline, dropping him hard head-first to the steel floor.

She retracted the grappling hook back to her gun, and was about to depart to assist her frien—family and the clones with the boarding party before she heard a groan coming from the marauder, she turned back, surprised at how he was still able to stand despite the heavy concussion and potential dislocated jaw he should've suffered from.

The Marauder's eyes burned their sickly gold before charging at her, lightsabers reactivated. She pulled out a knife, and using her speed armor enhancement, tossed it at the Sith at a blinding pace that he had no time to react despite the fast reflexes the force provided, and it pierced his left eye, reaching deep into his brain, killing him as he collapsed to the floor.

Agent Carolina heaved a sigh out as she began to head back to everyone else.

Meanwhile, with the squad and the Reds and Blues, O'Malley, Doc's spilt personality, began unloading on the Mandalorain Neo-Crusaders with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon chain gun, firing energy in their line of fire, shredding the remaining force down to the last Neo-Crusader.

In some other pod-bay areas, sparks began to descend down the doors while some other blew up to reveal several diverse groups part of the Neo-Showalter Junta emerging from the smokes. A Phoenix Bender looked around, partly out of curiosity due to being very new to this type of advance technology and also to analyze the surroundings for the opposing force no doubt in hiding for a sneak attack.

He made a gesture with his hand to signal orders for a Super Battle Droid of The Confederacy of Independent Systems to clock its wrists and release a barrage of blaster fire to tear through the hallways.

(Medbay, Eariler)

"You think they're alright?" a lamenting Sora asked Gohan, and Aang, all of them getting their wounds tended to do by the medical droids, one of which was heading into another part of the room to get Bacta Patches.

"Our girls are tough, I'm sure the'll handle everything" Gohan said with certainty.

Aang was still skeptical, not about their abilities but what Lord Eric may do to them, "I believe they're alright, but…I can't help it, everything Eric's done so far, I'm worried, for everyone back on Earth, we had to leave many behind"

Gohan and Sora looked down, knowing that was sadly true, the evacuation didn't go exactly as planned when the battle appeared lost, many lives were stranded on Earth.

Their musings were cut short when a thunderous boom rumbled throughout the ship. Medical Equipment and The Droids stumbled while Sora, Aang, and Gohan held onto the beds to keep their balance.

Alarms began blaring to life while another Medical Droid walked up to its patients. Aang blinked, despite having traveled to different worlds, seeing so many different things in his life, the advance technology that put the Fire Nation to shame still astonished him to no end.

"It appears from Captain Rex, that the ship is being boarded," It noticed the three beginning to move, ready to help, but it raised a limb for it to finish, "I've also been told the situation is being handled and while you three do have the best of intent, Rex has ordered you to remain here in the Med Bay till your injuries are healed."

The Three just sat back down on their beds, frustration at feeling useless at being unable to help in their current state.

(On the bridge, later)

At the holo table, Naruto, Ahsoka, Yularen, and Anakin were being briefed by Captain Rex about the attack during a rest period from the attack…until…

"Blue Ghosts!" Caboose came running into the holo-transmission, much to Rex's dismay, screaming before looking at who exactly was in the transmission, "Oh my GOD! My friends are trapped in another dimension, get the christmas lights!" he ran off in some other direction.

Anakin groaned while rubbing his temple, turning to Ahsoka and Naruto and asking his Padawan, "Where did you find these people?"

Ahsoka just smiled silly while Naruto just scratch the back of his head, answering that would be…complicated.

Captain Rex cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Anyway, as I was saying—" Suddenly blaster fire began being heard, Rex pulled out his signature blaster pistols before the connection cuts off.

Anakin, quickly realizing the situation, was about to go out to assist his troopers until another communication came in, yelling out to those on the bridge, "You're about to have company!"

(On Earth, Neo-Showalter Junta HQ: United States Department of Defense Building)

"We have boarding parties already docking, Anakin Skywalker's 501st Torrent Company is putting up a fight, we're preparing to launch more craft to finish them off, the information they hold will either be retrieved or destroyed if it comes to it," A Intelligence Officer gave to Lord Eric, both of whom were pacing down the hall.

"That will no longer be necessary" Lord Eric responded after a moment, The Officer looked at him in confusion, Eric continued, "Inform the Dreadnought to no longer send anymore boarding parties, we need as many troops here back on Earth, Resistance, while smaller following the battle, still are putting a fight, and we'll need to consolidate our power."

The Officer saluted and said, "As you wish Lord Eric"

The Intel Officer left to leave Eric to his thoughts, 'Besides, another reason why it's pointless to rid them because it's already too late to stop my plans, and plus, I have a feeling an old nobody is going to be onboard"

(Onboard The Vector-Class Star Destroyer's Bridge)

"There's a hooded figure, he's slaughtering everyone in his path, we can't hold it off for long, get ready when he gets through!" The Clone Trooper was still speaking as blaster fire was being heard in the background, "His weapons keep changing and—Ahh!" the stabbing noise cut off the connection.

Naruto and Ahsoka noticed about the clone's statement about weapons constantly changing, "It's gotta be Nexus!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who?" Anakin was seriously confused, while preparing the defense for their coming guest.

"Long story short, he says he's a Nobody of Lord Eric from another Universe." Ahsoka answered.

Yularen pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh, "So more of that madman exists"

Suddenly, a loud banging sound could be heard from the entrance blast door. Everyone that was armed prepared for their guest to arrive.

The Blast Door began to part open with hands starting to show in the opening, it was being ripped with raw strength before finally revealing the black-clad robed wearing Nobody of Lord Eric, Nexus.

After a brief tense silence that had befallen everyone, waiting for something to happen, Nexus only had one word to say, "Skywalker…"

* * *

Confirmed Universes

Star Wars (Old Republic Era, Clone Wars Era, and New Jedi Order Era w/ Bits and Pieces of The New Disney Canon)

Naruto (Shippuden Era)

Avatar The Last Airbender

Legend of Korra

DragonBall Z

Elder Scrolls

Grand Theft Auto

Destiny

Assassin's Creed

Halo

Marvel

Steven Universe

Mass Effect

Kingdom Hearts

Watch_Dogs

Sword Art Online

Bleach

Wrestling

Adventure Time

Mortal Kombat

Overwatch

DC Universe

Fallout

Saint's Row

Warriors Orochi (Dynasty Warriors and Samuari Warriors)

RWBY

Red vs. Blue

Xbox Live

The Original Universe


	2. Chapter Two: Revelation of Mankind

+(Moments Earlier)+

The Clone Troopers have long known since their breeding that they would be loyal and die for the Galactic Republic, and its Supreme Chancellor. They were the epitome of perfection a government or organization would want in solider. Loyal, Hardened through advance training, battle-tested, no fear, and unquestionable resolve to see through their objective.

But if you told them they would be facing multidimensional forces of unimaginable power and one would be slaughtering so many of their brothers with pure ease, they would've thought you were crazy.

Now, however, that seemed to be cruel reality when a hooded figure emerged from a strange black and purple portal and immediately began cutting down Clone Troopers with strange blades that resemble Red lightsabers but they seemed…different.

Nexus had arrived to confront their leaders, as he felt through his version of The Force, that certain things weren't made aware to them, if they were to truly have any chance to be on a even playing field with Eric, they needed to be told some hard truths. But he knew they wouldn't trust him or give him a chance to speak without arresting him, so he decided he would force his way to them, as he still had plans for the future.

He cut down more clones, cannon fodder from a government that would just blindly accept a commission of a slave army from a source that worked with their enemies. How foolish. Though he wasn't surprised, a government that lost its way was a very common norm in the multiverse.

He turned to notice a dying Clone Trooper activate his wrist comm, clearly reporting his arrival, he moved past the solider and made his way to the blast doors that blocked his way to the bridge, he placed his hands on the doors and forcibly ripped it open, staring at the man he came to see, "Skywalker…" he muttered.

+(Now)+

The atmosphere became cold, the hooded figure of Nexus glared at the persistent annoyance of the readied stance these three made in front of him. He could end this all right now and let what's to come fall under Eric's rule, but he wasn't blind.

He steeled himself as he lowered his hands and stood up straight, beginning to speak, "You may not believe me, but I've come to speak—"

"Bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed, "You've killed your way to get here, you tried to get us killed back on Earth, and we're supposed to suddenly believe you want to just talk!?"

Nexus shrugged, "No, you have every right to not believe me, but if you wish to hear what I say," he paused, "oh, and tell your friends behind me to lower their defenses if they wish to hear" he jerked his thumb to Gohan, Sora, and Aang standing behind him. They were hearing about a hooded man killing people on his way to bridge, and had hoped they could get the jump on him.

"Threaten me all you want, my strength can't be rivaled by you all, you're all strong I'll admit, but I can end this entire ship and you wouldn't feel it." Nexus coldly stated matter-of-factly, "You can continue your stances, it matters very little, but instead of looking for a fight you can't win, you should be thinking over everything that has happened, this is not by some mere coincidence that Lord Eric knew everything about you all, and even outplayed you in this battle alone."

They started to think what Nexus was saying, it did seem…off, how Eric seemingly was one step ahead and was able to exploit their weakness, for all they knew, the multiple worlds he visited should be something he would be at a major disadvantage in them.

Nexus seemed to notice their lowering stances, "Good, you're thinking, now I should explain some things, this is no mere evil ploy to conquer all life, this is a long-time plan to purify the multiverse from all the corruption that ruins them," his covered eyes glaze over when the day came he was 'born', "All your worlds are connected, not just from Eric's actions and what he intends to do, no, it's much bigger then that, The Humanity of his world wishes to play god, they let their imaginations run wild, giving birth to many realities and universes, over time, those times past, now there were number of factors as to why this happens, money, power, entertainment, or just pure delight, forgetting the dangers of creating. If you haven't figured it out, I'm telling you this truth, All theses worlds are Humanity's creations, and you are what's left of their legacy."

Time seemed to stand still from Nexus' proclamation, Anakin and Ahsoka, thanks to the force, could sense there was no lies coming from him, it made sense to the rest, Eric seemed to know so much about them and yet, they didn't, or really couldn't, comprehend such an idea they're a product of Humanity.

All the hardships, everything they've went through in their worlds, the loss, and pain…it was…a act of Humanity creating these issues for them to go through, with no regards what creating worlds could bring to them.

Nexus looked at the people around them, he could sense their anger, good, that would give them somethings to think about, but he still could tell they were skeptical, he turned to Anakin, "I know, this is quite a shock, even I'm a product of Eric's machinations, I was made by accident, but I can tell you have a hard time believing me, so how about I give you something to deal with when you head back, Master Skywalker, your Supreme Chancellor will join Lord Eric when Humanity informs your people of a horrible truth, Palpatine is the Dark Lord of The Sith, Darth Sidious."

Anakin's mind seemed to shatter when he collapsed to his knees, Ahsoka kneeled to try and make focus, but her master didn't seem to pay attention to anything around him. Memories of the past began flowing through his mind. His mother, Shmi Skywalker, dying in his arms, the Assassination attempts on his wife's life. The many times Palpatine was there for him…now diluted to the harsh realization that his father-figure was the Sith they've been looking for.

Nexus nodded to himself, his work here was done, he raised his arm out and conjured a Dark Portal to begin his leave, he stopped when he remembers something, "When everything is merged, All shall be connected by forgotten memories" he began to head into his portal.

"Stop" Anakin finally spoke, glaring at him, "Never cross with us again" he threatened.

Nexus looked back, his stare becoming more visible from his hood, and he replied, "You will" before leaving to return to his domain.

Now the question on everyone's mind was, what now?


	3. Chapter Three: Questions

+(The Human Resistance)+

Tensions were running high as Joel lead his brand of resistance fighters to the bridge, their sector onboard the ship was dealt with when they had heard of the hooded man heading towards the bridge.

Alyssa was on edge, her heart contracting tightly in her chest as she followed her boyfriend to the bridge, when she had gotten the intel about Nexus during their role in the battle of Earth, her anxiety increased, she glanced at Kiara, who seemed more distant then usual.

Kiara's mind was wrapped in a maelstrom of emotional conflict, during the battle she still had the encounter between Nexus and Eric replaying in her head, she knew Eric had to be stopped, but didn't settle the turmoil that lurked in her heart.

When they finally reached the bridge, Joel spoke up, "Anakin is everything—" he didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as he called out to The Jedi General, he felt the painful constriction in his throat, his eyes became blurred as he dropped his weapon and and placed his hands on his throat in a futile attempt to remove the grip that was sucking the oxygen out of him.

Anakin's eyes were shifting to a dangerous sickly gold from his usual blue, and he force slammed Joel into a wall, his glare intensifying as he stared at this…machinator.

"Master!" His Padawan called out to him and placed a grip on his outstretched prosthetic shoulder, fearing the dark side may be manifesting in him.

Anakin ignored Ahsoka as he glared at Joel, and asked a simple question, "Is it true?"

Joel choked out, unable to formulate a response. Anakin loosened his grip enough to let him, albeit still painfully, answer.

"Did Nexus tell the truth!? Did you make us!" Anakin snarled.

Joel's eyes widened, he didn't know how to answer that with adding layers of complexity, so he instead just choking answered, "Lucas…!"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, Joel choked out, "George Lucas! He made your universe…"

Anakin dropped him as his eyes shifted back to blue, everyone was frozen in shock at the scene that played out, The Resistance didn't draw out their guns due to fear of Anakin's wrath, Alyssa and Kiara were in a state of horror of the realization of what Nexus may have told them. Anakin walked past them, shoving some of the resistance fighters out of his way before Alyssa stepped in front of him and leveled a harsh glare at him, Anakin glared back before moving along. He had to remove the boarding party that had infested his ship.

Ahsoka made a step to follow him until, "Stop." She turned to see Joel barely stagger to his feet, choking, "Let him go, I understand why he acted that way." He turned to the others, "I suppose you have questions, I'll be sure to explain as best I can."

Sora was the first to speak, "Yeah, I suppose we do"

Joel wanted to explain one detail however, "Eric, when we were younger, always had a fascination with Multiverse Theory, he would sometimes say that everything we create could, in theory, exist in another universe, usually that would be reserved for different choices and outcomes, but Eric always had a belief created worlds could exist too."

Gohan crossed his arms, "Were any of you going to tell us?"

Kiara sighed before speaking up, "It isn't that simple, with everything that's happening, you all do have a right to know, but we would have a difficult time trying to find a way to explain any of this to the rest of the worlds, if what Anakin did is any example of, the end result may become much worse"

Alyssa nodded, "Honestly, it be a witch hunt on all of us."

The gang, though reluctantly, accepted this answer, they knew many negative effects would come if these facts were made public knowledge. But this left a lingering question…did Eric had any plans to reveal this?

Just then, a computer communication begins beeping, signaling contact, one of the Clone officers called out, "Commander Tano, General Obi-Wan is requesting contact, patch him through?"

Ahsoka nodded, "We can continue this conversation later, go ahead and patch him through."

Obi-Wan's holo projection appeared, "Greetings Ahsoka, we've made it back to the rendezvous point on Coruscant, we're awaiting for you arrival, please report on the delay"

Ahsoka gulped, she had to give a report, she knew that, but explaining what transpired with Nexus was a different story, "You're gonna want to sit down for this one Master"

+(With Anakin and Co.)+

Simmons and Grif were busy talking as they weren't really needed for the rest of the battle when Anakin arrived.

"Hey Simmons," Grif said.

"Yeah?" Simmons responded.

"Have you noticed Anakin seems to be more…I don't know, more pissed off then usual?" Grif asked.

Simmons just nodded and answered, "You mean to tell me him coming and going reckless abandon isn't him being pissed off,"

Grif and Simmons turned to see Anakin slicing through, what the clones called, clankers, though Lopez took high offense to that statement, but The General's attacks were of very intense anger being put into them. They almost felt sorry for the Battle Droids. Keyword being Almost.

One of the Sith Troopers had a hand over the side of his helmet, trying to drown out the carnage being heard, he nodded when he received orders from his superiors, he called out to the remaining members of the boarding party, "Alright, we've just been given new orders, our superiors wishes to evacuate, everyone back to the pods!"

"Roger, Rog—" Captain Rex's blaster created a hold through The Battle Droid's head, dropping to the ground, right beside the Trooper.

The Sith Solider sighed before gesturing to his remaining squad to head back to the escape pod bay area.

Anakin, still in his state of anger, was about to charge towards them until Captain Rex spoke up, "General! Commander Tano received contact from General Kenobi, he's been briefed on everything, and they were just reported that the hyperdrive has been fixed, your orders!"

Anakin gritted his teeth as he watched the boarding craft begin dismounting from the ship and began heading back to their Dreadnought.

"Alright," Anakin said after a moment, "We need to jump to hyperspace but I want everything to go smoothly, we need to make sure that dreadnought doesn't—"

"Master, that's the thing, That Dreadnought is turning around, heading back to Earth" Ahsoka's voice rang through the comms.

"Wait, we can't seriously be leaving everyone we left behind!?" Naruto's voice spoke up.

Anakin groaned, knowing what it was like to leave friends and comrades behind, he spoke through his wrist communicator "I'm sorry Naruto, as much as I want to go back and get everyone out, I'm afraid we're heavily outgunned, it be a suicide mission, we need to head back and report to Council on our next course of action."

On the bridge, Naruto let out a frustrated sigh before nodding begrudgingly, with that settled, the crew began to work on the hyperdrive, resulting in a vast sea of stars stretching out from their viewpoint, signaling their jump.

+(On Earth)+

A pair of eyes with veins bulging from their sides saw through the upper atmosphere to see the Republic Cruiser making the jump to Hyperspace.

"Neji-Kun" a voice called out, a girl with a pair Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face, "What happened?"

Neji turned, deactivating his Byakugan, to the rest of his teammates of Team Guy, and let out a sigh, "Our comrades' last ship just left, which means we're on our own on this planet"

Tenten frowned, while Guy and Lee struck their nice guy thumbs up, "Yosh! We shall endure this until they come back! If I'm proven wrong! I shall climb the tallest mountain on this planet with both hands tied behind my back!" Lee proclaimed.

Tenten and Neji just blinked at their teammate, How…?

"Yosh! I believe in you Lee, the flames of youth will light our way through this piercing darkness when they return!" Guy yelled out.

Tenten and Neji knew what was about to happen, they quickly began to brace themselves for the infamous Sunset hug, but they did agree with Lee and Guy, they will endure this current situation.


	4. Chapter Four: Doubt and Hope

+(On Republic Cruiser, In the mess hall)+

Naruto lounged around, he was resting his body and mind from everything that had, honestly, he felt like years had past, only to remember that only a month or so had passed by him.

He had heard they could be dropping out of Hyperspace at any time, meaning once they got back Ahsoka's world, they would plan out their next move. His thoughts had drifted to Hinata and the others when it came to him, they were still trapped on Earth, the fear of what could be happening to them plagued his mind so much that he didn't notice footsteps approaching him.

"Naruto" Ahsoka's voice broke his thoughts, he turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka, is everything alright" Naruto asked, acting like nothing was wrong, but he knew it be a futile attempt given her abilities. She frowned at him and spoke up.

"Look, you know I can sense your feelings, it be pretty hard to not be able to know you aren't well, I've seen friends of mine be left behind and even die in war, but I never gave up because I know everything would turn out well in the end" The Padawan said.

Naruto's smile faltered a bit, he knew she was trying to sympathize with him, but he still asked, "Both of us being so young, I'm curious, how do you handle losing people you care about in times like this?"

Ahsoka responded, "I understand, as a Jedi, I'm told at a early age to release my emotions through the force, we're told to detach ourselves from our emotions, but remain compassionate—"

"I don't get it? How can you detach yourself from emotions yet remain compassionate?" Naruto asked, completely confused by the contradictions.

Ahsoka almost laughed, she had such questions when Anakin was injured and asked Master Secura that similar question, "Yeah, it can be confusing, I've learned from my master that emotions can sometimes be a good thing, we're still people, it's pretty hard to detach ourselves from our emotions without turning into a droid."

Lopez passed by them on his way to help with repairs, muttering, "Me ofende, no todos los robots son seres huecos (I take offense to that, not all robots are hollow beings.)."

Ahsoka and Naruto just blinked at him, "Anyway," Ahsoka continued, "Naruto, while the road is going to be difficult, we will get our friends back."

Naruto smiled at her reassurance, "Thanks, really needed that" But then his thoughts began drifting to their encounter with Nexus and what he told them.

"She's right" Naruto and Ahsoka turned see Sora, Aang, and Gohan arrive in the mess hall, Sora smiled, "We're going to get our friends back, we're going to stop Eric's mission of destruction, but," He paused, "We're going to get to the bottom of what Nexus told us and figure all this out." He held out a hand in his gesture of friendship, "Together!"

Naruto, Ahsoka, Gohan, and Aang just smiled and placed their hands together in a vow of friendship.

+(With Joel and Co.)+

As that conversation was going on, the members of the resistance, Joel, Alyssa, and Kiara, were busy on another part of the cruiser, they didn't really want to interact with the other crew members after Nexus' revealing information.

"Joel," Alyssa called out, her tone being grave, "I'm worried," Joel looked at her, placing his hand over hers, "What do you think Nexus and Eric plan on doing to us regarding the rest of the worlds out there."

Mentioning Eric brought Kiara into her thoughts, suddenly remembering when the evacuation was underway, Eric had led the charge during it. But she noticed him coming to a complete halt upon seeing her, but for some reason, she had a sinking feeling she could feel his pain and sadness just looking at her.

"Kiara?" Alyssa spoke up, breaking her train of thought, "Is everything alright, you seemed to be, I don't know, distant."

Kiara shook her head and responded, "Just thinking."

Alyssa frowned, but before she could saying anything else, the intercom came to life, "Attention: We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in thirty seconds!"

+(On Earth, with Lord Eric)+

Inside the Showalter-Occupied United States Department of Defense 'The Pentagon', Eric was being informed by one of his officers in charge of the Planetary Census Scan.

"Milord, our estimation according to census reports, states that at the very least another three percent of Humanity was wiped out in the battle, leaving about hundred and fifty-two million of your kind left, we also have estimations when the Republic began a full-scale evacuation, at the very least, a million had escape with the coalition."

Lord Eric nodded as a Military advisor from The Sith Empire of Malak, "Sire, we also have read intel about increasing resistance on the rise from the remaining inhabitants and multiverse forces left on the planet, they are inherently stubborn." The advisor reported.

Lord Eric took a grim look at that last remark, "An inheritance that lead to this current state of affairs." He nodded to himself before activating a intercom button, "Assistant, please report to the room, Assistant, please report to the war room."

After a couple of minutes, The Assistant arrived with exasperated look on his face, "Seriously Eric, you've could've just used the wrist comm, why the intercom?"

Lord Eric shrugged, "It annoyed you didn't it, I say I succeeded" He chuckled before going to serious, "I'm appointing you to lead a task force to capture any Created Universe Denizens, if they resist, you will have my permission to subdue or even kill them, preferably capture them."

The Assistant nodded before he asked, "And the humans that live among this world?"

Eric remained silent before answering, "They have my permission to die."

The Assistant stared blankly at Eric before deadpanning, "Seriously, Bane?"

Eric smiled rather stupidly, "I could've done the Bane voice, but honestly, I'm certain everyone is looking at us like we've lost our minds, I want to maintain some air of professionalism."

The Assistant bowed and said, "May The Showalter's Will guide us."

Lord Eric bowed back, "To victory and order."

+(With Team Guy)+

They've been jumping through the forest for some time, maybe a couple of hours, they had received radio contact from Yamato that a makeshift fort had been established somewhere in what someone in the resistance who was living in the East Coast of The United States before The Fall in a region called The Appalachians Mountains.

Right now, they were taking a rest period to gather their strength, and currently analyze the situation.

"We were all outmaneuvered, I believe Eric may had suspected this attack we planned but the magnitude of this, even The Akatsuki couldn't be this prepared for an event like this, it almost seems like he was aware of every move we made against him." Neji commented.

"Yes, I have to agree," Lee said, poking the fire with a stick he still had, "It does seem off that this man managed to take advantage of the situation, even for the traveling of all the worlds he's been to, even Madara couldn't come up with something strategic such as this."

Tenten responded, "Maybe there's something we're missing, no person could have this kind of knowledge unless they're getting it from somewhere, as far as we know, this world shouldn't have access to knowledge of our worlds."

Neji did notice something off about this place, from the interaction they did seem to get from the people of this universe were either excited seeing them fight, like they it was dream come true.

"Do you think Naruto and the others made it out okay?" Tenten spoke, the nervousness in her voice being noticeable.

The rest of Team Guy didn't seem to know how to answer that inquiry, Guy eventually came up with one, "Tenten, Naruto isn't one to quit, I'm certain he would've made it out, along with the others, he isn't one to quit until he succeeded in getting the job done, all we can do is hope."

The rest of Team Guy nodded in agreement. All could do for Naruto's safety is to have hope.

+(Star Wars Universe, 19 BBY)+

Anakin's Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace, everyone of the crew felt relief knowing they would be able to refuel, and get some rest from the destructive battle, but they didn't know how long the peace would last.

Except Anakin and Captain Rex, they made the horrible mistake of speaking with the Reds and Blues about their adventures for the past few hours, and well…

"…And that's how we went on this multiverse adventure! The end!" Donut finished.

Anakin and Rex stared blankly at them for a long moment before Rex just put his helmet back on and walked off while Anakin just said, "This is what I get for wanting to get my mind off of everything."

Agent Washington just shrugged and replied, "It happens."

Obi-Wan's hologram comes online and noticed Anakin's grimace expression when he turned to him, "Anakin is everything—"

Anakin held out a hand, "That could take a while to explain, but we have more pressing matters to attend to, we need to arrest the..." He paused, as if he would become disgusted by his next word, "Chancellor."

Obi-Wan looked confused before his let out a frustrated sigh, "Anakin, before I ask why we need to arrest the Chancellor, I'm afraid I have to report that after we came back, we received contact from the Council that Palpatine disappeared and Senate has launched an investagation into the matter."

Anakin's eyes widened before coming to a snarl, he slammed his fist on the console, surprising Obi-Wan, "Blast it! Eric was one step ahead of us! He knew Sidious wouldn't be safe and must've gotten him out when we left!"

Obi-Wan froze before letting out a dreading question, "Sidious? As in Darth Sidious!? The Sith we've been looking for."

Anakin took in a breath before speaking, "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka told you about the battle, but she felt I should explain something else that happened, this could be a while."

+(On Earth, Original Universe)+

Team Guy were finally here.

They finally made it, it took some time, due to the occupation forces and evading any trouble, but they made it to the makeshift fort provided by Yamato.

Yamato had already informed the members of the base about their arrival, so no trouble happened for them when they arrived.

A wide diverse group of people were at the base, Jedi, Republic Clone Troopers, Fellow Shinobi, and Earth's Resistance Forces.

Anko and Yamato came up to them, Yamato spoke up in relief, "Glad you managed avoid being caught, with everything going on, I'm glad you're alright."

Anko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, glad you guys weren't caught, I would've had to have kicked your asses if you had decided to go play hero."

Team Guy smiled as Yamato cleared his throat, "Alright, we still have a job to do, and I don't how long until they come for us, so it's time to get to work."

Unknown to them, hiding deep in the Appalachian-Blue Ridge forests, a Recon Droid was observing them before heading back into the shadows and activating its communications.

"Yes?" The Assistant's voice spoke, The droid made some beeping noises, "Very well, we'll be on our way…"


	5. Chapter Five: Battle at Appalachians Mts

+(Yamato's Makeshift Command Post)+

Team Guy, Anko, and Yamato arrived to the impromptu commanded post, Team Guy noticed a built man with long various dreads, and his…lightsaber it was called was fashioned in his belt. Tenten, being very interested in weaponry, seemed to remember the name. Alongside the figure, was a Clone Trooper with an orange trim on his armor.

They busy discussing matters regarding the current situation when their communications made alarming detections during the evacuation.

Quinlan Vos and Clone Marshal Commander Bly noticed their arrival and made introductions, "I'm Jedi Master Quinlan Vos." The Kiffar Jedi said.

"Commander Bly of The Grand Army of The Republic." The Clone Marshall followed up.

Team Guy nodded before Quinlan Vos began to speak, "I'm afraid we may be having trouble coming on the way soon, earlier during the evacuation, we received a strange transmission in our communications earlier, from the binary wording, it was detecting how many people were left on the planet."

The Shinobi paled at this before Bly continued, "We believe that should another occur, Lord Eric will preparing to amassing his forces for an attack. We believe trying to leave would be difficult for us with the amount of people and the chance of encountering more forces is too great a threat. We're already setting up defenses for the coming battle."

+(A Good distant away from The Mountains)+

A Squadron of Type-52 Trooper Carriers, more known as a Covenant Phantom, were making ways to get a fair vantage point towards the fortress for the attack, in one of the Carriers, The Assistant had place holo-projections to get the other carriers to go over the plan of action.

"Alright, listen up, The Resistance is going to be determined to survive this coming fight, our orders have been to retrieve some of the more prominent members of this force that are recon droid saw, we need to approach this with a diversionary force, while they're occupying the main front, we send in a stealth bomb squad to planet thermal detonators on the other side of the base, after they're set off, we route up remaining resistance and capture our objective." The Assistant went over before looking at the fellow officers, "Any objections, or questions?"

None responded, The Assistant nodded, "Very well, we'll remain in contact via headpieces."

After that, The Assistant dropped communication with the rest of The Phantoms as they continued their journey.

+(Back at The Fort)+

Tensions ran high as soldiers began preparations for the inevitable, Allied Shinobi went out ahead to scout out the area and to set up potential ambushes while Clone Troopers and Earth's resistance were setting up remaining Mounting Guns that they still had. Jedi were using the force to set up rocks as barrier to the front entrance with some openings should the need arise to engage head on.

Commander Bly placed the last shield generator they had left in the center of the base that contained enough power to contain the base.

Bly began hearing voice chatter via his headset comm, he began to respond, "This is Commander Bly, your report?"

"We have incoming contact, appears to be carrier transports with gravitational placement for—" the communication cut off.

In the woods, a Sith Technician had placed a comm jammer to cut of off any contact between the coalition.

Commander Bly silently cursed before giving out the heads up, "We're about to have company coming!"

It was now countdown for the battle to come…

A fair distant away, the Phantoms began their descent with their hatches opening revealing a plethora of soldiers, ranging from Covenant Elites, Grunts, Sith Troopers of several kinds such as flame trooper, standard types, and a sniper. Some Ghosts were detached from their gravitational placement and began to move forward with the army.

Nearly half an hour was passing by as the task force made discreet steps towards the fortress, many of these soldiers, besides The Grunts, were battle hardened, some began to suspect of an eventual—

Before any reflex could be made, kunai knives struck several of the openings of the elites armor and some of the grunts, dropping dead as blaster fire began shooting at the forces, who responded in kind.

Flame Troopers began marching up front and released a volley of fire towards the trees, sending flame everywhere and forcing Shionbi and Clones alike to jump down from their advantage and began making a ground war, using trees that weren't touched by the fires as cover.

Plasma bolts began unloading on the trees from The Ghosts, cutting them down to size and piercing their targets dead. A clone tossed a grenade underneath one of the vehicles, before it could move to get away, it went off, destroying it along with the driver.

But that still wasn't enough, the attack pressed, until a Cloud Shinobi ordered his fellow comrade to escape and alert the base of their impending arrival.

A bullet pierced through the Cloud Shinobi's forehead, destroying the inside of his skull and brain, killing him instantly. A sniper clocked his gun, making an empty bullet pop out of its side.

The Messenger ran off, escaping deeper into the forest.

A lone Clone Trooper remained, but barely, as he watched his fellow brothers be executed like dogs. His helmet shattered, he looked up to see an Elite tower over him before getting his head smashed by its foot.

A Sith Trooper pulled out a holo-transmitter and contacted The Assistant, "You we're right, we were going to be ambushed, but we've taken care of it, we let one of them get away, now those fools will be ready for us."

The Assistant nodded, "Good, by the time they realize the truth, we will have already won. Begin deploying Wraith tanks." He ordered.

The survivor of the skirmish hopped through the forest and branches till he reached back to the base, he had to rub his eye to remove some of the blood that had gotten on him.

Upon arriving, he raced to Quinlan Vos, "Master Vos, we ambushed the arriving forces, but they overpowered us. They'll be here any moment!"

An explosion rippled the base, as a Clone screamed out, "Tank at One'o'clock!"

Gunfire began echoing at the front entrance of the base, signifying the arrival of the rest of Lord Eric's forces.

All armed personnel began making way to the front end to assist in the defense, leaving few guards to protect the backend.

As that event was going on, a phantom descended on the opposite end of the base, the right hatch opening and the bomb squad dropping out, the leader making hand signals to mobilize towards the base.

Back with the battle happening at the frontlines, The Wraith tank fires its concerntrated plasma bomb towards the shield while inside the bubble, Clone Gunners began firing blaster beams towards ground forces that were inside.

At the edge of the bubble, The Sith Sniper Trooper kept his distance from the ground warfare, his scope zooming in towards one of the mounted gunners before pulling the trigger.

The Bullet shattered the clone trooper's helmet, and before the others could react, they too met the same fate of bullet shattering their helmets and skulls.

A Resistance Fighter noticed the Sniper, before firing his Semi-Automatic Colt AR-15 Rifle at the unsuspecting solider, killing him.

The said Resistance Fighter charged into the battle-zone, climbing onto the Wraith Tank and opening the hatch, the Elite looked up and growled at the human, who unpinned a grenade but before he could throw it in and escape, The Elite grabbed him and pulled him in, stretching its arm out to unleash an energy sword onto him before the grenade exploded, killing them both.

As the battle continued, the squad within divided up into smaller units, placing remote thermal detonators in key locations around the base, and especially the more volatile depots that the coalition had managed to bring with them.

After reuniting, they had gone over everything and mapped out the locations they placed their detonators.

The Leader estimated, "Judging by the range of destruction, at the very least we would have killed roughly half of this coalition scum" he nodded with the rest of his squad, "Our mission is finished, I'll set the timer with the remote, all of you, head back to the pickup point for The Phantom.

The Squad bowed before departing, The Leader opening his communication device and leaned in to report, "Objective complete, send a Phantom for pickup, I repeat send—" his device was launched out of his hand from a bullet. The leader turned to see a resistance solider, appeared of German descent, had a handgun Semi-Automatic Glock.

"Got a name kid?" The Bomb Leader spoke.

The German Fighter glared at him, raising his gun again to place a bullet through his forehead, before the leader charged at him, removing his Glock from his hands and flipping him over his shoulder to the ground.

The Leader sighed, "Our lord was right about the rest of you human trash, you're too headstrong for your own good. No matter, time to end this insurgence."

He pulled out his remote detonator to activate the countdown sequence but the soldier kicked his leg, prompting him to collapse to the ground and dropping the remote.

The Rebel made a move to grab it, but the leader stopped him, grabbing his arm to pull it away, he used his other hand to clench it to a fist and slammed it down on the fighters face repeatedly until the fighter stopped it by landing a hard kick to the groin.

The Leader winced painfully, while not as bad he could gotten if he didn't have his armor, but still.

He collapsed to the ground, gasping. He felt to arms grab his shoulders, and pulled him up to face him.

"Name's Isaak Shriver. And you say we're headstrong, you're Lord slaughtered people we loved!" He snarled.

"Like once upon a time you loved us," the bomb leader gasped, raising his arm up, showing that he had grabbed the detonator, "Here's something you're never gonna forget, we are not your tools…" he pressed the button, instantly setting the bombs off.

Back on the 'frontline', Quinlan Vos began to feel an uneasy disturbance from the force when he found a moment to breath. It grew worse when he received the warning.

His eyes grew wide in horror, "Everyone get—!"

The explosions came, setting everything at the base ablaze, resulting in the flames to grow more as depots imploded when touched by fire and sparks.

Coalition forces tried to run, but many that weren't caught in the blast instead became consumed by flames, burning alive.

Everyone was in a panic, completely neglecting the front entrance, that now was unprotected from Grunts being suicide bombers and charging towards the rocks, arms stretched out and holding plasma grenades in their hands. The second they reached the entrance, they exploded, killing more coalition forces and even some of the Jedi that were using the force to hold the flames on the other side, leaving them completely at the Showalter Junta's mercy.

One the Elites saw the carnage and ordered his troops, "Now's our chance, attack!"

The Junta began charging into the remnants of the base, killing the remaining survivors that attempted to put up a fight, save a few that they were sent to retrieve.

Within the hour from the start to the end of the battle. The Coalition had lost most of its forces.

Anko, Yamato, Neji Hyūga, Tenten, Lee, Guy, and Quinlan Vos we're now bound. How did they survive? Quinlan Vos, desperate to save some lives, had placed a force bubble around them, but the explosions still had enough strength to cause some injuries and burns. Vos getting the worst of it. He was suffering from a third degree burns in his arms, destroying some skin and tissue.

Another Phantom arrived, landing in front of the task force and prisoners. The Hatches opened with The Assistant himself coming out to meet them.

Standing in front of them, he held a blank expression on his face while his newly acquired prisoners glared at him.

Just then, they heard the sound of rubble, Clone Marshall Commander Bly emerged, half of his helmet burnt as he tried to grasp the situation.

He began to stutter, "You…you killed them…all of them…" his voice went from disbelief to unquestionable rage as he pulled a knife out, "You blasted filth!"

He charged at The Assistant, intending to kill him in his anger, and as a final stand against this tyranny.

However, only coming a few feet to The Assistant, A Sith Trooper had charged up his railgun to high levels and fired the kinetic energy towards the Commander. Blowing him up, blood thrown everyone, some even getting onto half of The Assistant's face.

One eye closed to prevent the blood from getting into his eye, he wiped some of the red stain off and looked at his now bloody hand, and by extension, Bly's now shattered helmet lying in front of him.

After several moments, he spoke, as if nothing that had happened affected him, "Get these prisoners onboard, Lord Eric shall decide their fate…"


	6. Chapter Six: The Day Everything Changed

+(Earth, Original Universe)+

Twenty-Four Hours.

Twenty-Four Hours since the Massacre at The Appalachians Mountains, that is what the guards had been calling it, and really, it isn't that far off from the truth. The only reason some of the prisoners were in their cells was because Lord Eric wanted some of them specifically alive.

After being heavily sedated, medical teams went over to examine the new prisoners under Eric's orders. The preliminary reports came back in.

Neji Hyūga had suffered a minor concussion injury. His eyes were slightly blurred due to the overuse of his Byakugan from the explosion that had occurred, thus, to render any further risk of damage, he was given a temporary blindfold to shield his eyes from any form of light.

The rest of Team Guy received relatively minor injuries compared to their Hyūga Teammate. Just minor bruises and first degree burns, icing was really the only requirement for these kind of injuries.

Quinlan Vos had the worst, the explosion had, despite the force bubble protecting him and the others, burned his flesh tissues with third degree burns on his arms, signs of a major concussion were also present but nothing that could be confirmed. He was given some bandages containing healing ointment to alleviate the pain and prevent potential infections, while they knew Force Healing would help, they wanted to be safe.

For some reason, Yamato, and Anko were given a much higher priority despite them being fine with maybe some cuts and burnt surface skin. They wondered why Eric seemed interested in making sure they were alright.

After treatment, they were restricted of their access to chakra and the force with specially made cuffs, and placed in holding cells with some other guests from the battle.

Hinata rushed to her cousin's side after seeing his blindfold. It was seen as a fate worse then death to lose your eyes in the Hyūga Clan, but the guards assured her it was only temporary. Katara was told by the guards that doctors request she help use her water abilities to help heal some of the damage on Vos, she knew that the injuries would leave scars, her time with Zuko was an attest to that.

Kairi and Videl Satan, however, felt like they couldn't do a thing to help Neji and Vos, they decided to reassure the rest regarding their comrades current predicament.

Their was a growing sense of worry in them, the guards had informed them that Eric would be deciding their fate within the day. But more worrying, was wether or not people they cared about escaped the planet.

Just then, footsteps could be heard entering the cells, within seeing distance sliver armored Sith Troopers with a armored Sith Warrior in front.

"Jedi scum," The Sith growled at Vos, before he turned to the others, "You're being escorted to Lord Eric, he shall decide your fate, pray to whatever god you believe in."

+(Star Wars Universe (19 BBY), Coruscant)+

Inside a mess hall, The Clones along with their other universe guests, were busy trying to recuperate from the chaos that they had been apart of. The Reds and Blues were busy angering the clones with their radically insane stories, leading to them trying to process how they were in the military of their universe.

The Resistance members were given time to rest, which was very needed for them after years of fighting in The Great Earth War. Ahsoka and Anakin weren't there, as they were needed to report to the council. Naruto and the others were at their own table to eat and discuss.

Gohan let out sigh, "You know this rest isn't going to last forever."

Sora let out a grimace sigh as he looked at Gohan, "We know, we need to find a way to get back to Earth, but more importantly, we need to figure out a plan regarding Eric is going to do."

Aang looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap, "we still haven't even figured out how are we supposed to warn the rest of the worlds of what Eric is going to do."

Naruto was trying to figure that out, he was having a conversation with Kurama in his mindscape.

 **"Kit, even you know I wouldn't be able to answer that despite my long existence, the likely possibility of more versions of you out there stuffing your face in Ramen is already hard to digest"** Kurama growled.

"Oi, this is serious! We need to find a way to stop this from continuing!" Naruto exclaimed mentally.

 **"Yes, and certainly NOT because you're worried for a certain Hyūga princess"** Kurama retorted.

Naruto willed himself not to blush before responding in his thoughts, "I worry for everyone precious to me! Dattebayo!"

+(The Jedi Temple; and Council Room)+

Anakin, and Ahsoka has given them their report regarding what had happened on their side of things during the Battle of Earth, Obi-Wan had given his debriefing to them as he and Anakin and Ahsoka were handling a different subject on the matter. Lord Eric planning to merge the Multiverse.

Yoda pondered this rather grimly, "To a dark place, this War will take, hmm, the dark side surrounds all, it does."

Mace Windu gave a firm statement, "We need to act on this before Lord Eric and The Sith achieve their goals."

Although Anakin and Windu never really saw eye to eye, he did agree on that, but that was when he knew it was a matter time before they figured the missing detail they…elected not to mention: Nexus.

Folding his arms in his robes' sleeves, he let out a deep breath before saying, "Masters, I do have more to report, during our escape we had encountered—"

A loud explosion silenced The Jedi Knight from speaking, the Jedi that were physically there, as some were just holographic projections, saw out their viewpoint of a small ship had collided to one of the many massive skyscrapers of the City-Planet.

Outside, Emergency sirens were in effect as everyone from the mess hall came out to see the ship that crashed.

+(Rogue Shadow)+

They didn't know what went wrong. After having barely survived the notorious Boba Fett and the free Darth Vader, they were still slated to make their rendezvous with The Rebel Alliance after recovering. Then suddenly they found themselves teleported, and subsequently crashing, into a building. Luckily for them, The Clone of Galen Marek had created a Force Bubble to protect him, Juno and PROXY from feeling the brunt of it.

Galen started to cough as smoke began to sweep through the cockpit as he released the force bubble. "Proxy," he coughed out, "Report!"

"Still operational Master!" PROXY reported.

"Juno?" Galen asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Juno Eclipse spoke.

Galen smiled before noticing familiar soldiers in white uniforms, 'Stormtroopers!'

Quickly on reflex, Galen summoned his dual lightsabers and order Proxy and Juno to get back as he charged towards The Clones.

The Clones were unprepared for this, as they were wondering why a Jedi was attacking them, he deflected their stun guns and forced push several of them to the ground before proceeding to slice through some of them.

He force pushed Commander Fox to the ground and was about to strike him dead until another blue bladed lightsaber clashed with the Jedi Clone's blades preventing him from delivering the killing blow.

He looked up and was about to fight whoever was stopping him, but he froze upon seeing the glare of Anakin Skywalker.

While he never met the legendary general, Master Rahm Kota had gone over who Anakin was before The Empire rose, now, seeing him was being great confusion.

"General Skywalker…?" Galen whispered.

Anakin almost seemed to stumble from his position as his glare faltered, confusion coming up in him as he asked, "Do I know you?" He wasn't taking any chances.

"I thought you were dead." Galen responded.

Wait. Dead? Before Anakin could ask, a white outline shined on The Clone Jedi and The Rogue Shadow before they vanished.

Down below, Everyone had seen what had happened to the starship, Grif beginning to mutter, "Damnit, damnit, GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Grif proceeded to run around a bit in anger, realizing what was happening.

"Can someone explain what just happened." Washington wondered.

Gohan frowned, "It's happening."

Grif was still yelling out, "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

Sarge just hollered, "Shut up Grif!"

Carolina just ignored the reds as she spoke, "He's really doing it…"

Captain Rex walked up to them, "Doing what?" He asked.

Gohan looked at him with a grim expression, "He's merging the Multiverse, I studied this a bit, if I'm correct, we're going to face massive distortions with space and time soon."

+(Star Wars Universe, 3950 BBY, Coruscant Hospital)+

"'And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing.' Now I know how you felt, my friend."

Suddenly, Revan woke with a jolt, his vision was blurry as a he saw the outline of what appeared to be a doctor moving to see a eerily familiar women with a little kid in front of him as his focus came back into view.

Revan blinked. He was certain he had died and entered the netherrealm of the force because he could've sworn he was seeing Bastila Shan and his son.

Bastila sensed what was going through her husband's mind and she burst into tears and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"This isn't a dream." Bastila said.

Vaner Shan seemed confused by everything that was going on, "Mommy, who's that?" he asked.

Bastila stopped her kiss and turned to her son, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "Vaner, meet your father."

Vaner froze at that answer, Revan blinked as they stared at each other, before Vaner suddenly shouted, "DADDY!" and rushed towards, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

Revan's mind began to race about what was happening, he recalled facing, and losing to, a Sith Strike Force before vanishing in a flash of violent energy. Tears began to form as he received confirmation from the force that this was all indeed real, he wrapped his arms around his son as his wife joined. The Family was whole again.

But deep in the back of his mind, he had pushed the Force's warning that this shouldn't had happened.

+(Kingdom Hearts Universe, Castle Oblivion)+

Nexus mediated inside the Chamber of Repose. He knew things were about to change due to his being of a paradox. He bathed in the darkness of the chamber as he sensed an all too familiar presence enter.

Nexus opened his eyes, not bothering to get up and face his unwanted visitor, "Ahh, The Replacement, come alone, you are braver than I thought." he spoke.

Vanitas' helmet came off to reveal his features, which heavily resembled Sora but with dark blue hair, and yellow eyes, he growled, "You know what my master wants, you've taken his seekers of darkness."

Nexus got up, his back still turned to him, "Even if I returned his seekers, the plan can now never be fulfilled, I've warned him and the remaining ones of what my progenitor intends to do, it has already started." He shrugged.

He summons Xemnas' Ethereal Blades, Interdiction, to his hands as Vanitas summons Void Gear to his hand, ready to do battle, with Nexus proclaiming, "If this is to be the final battle before the merging, then it will be a great honor for both of us."

+(SWTOR Universe, In Space)+

Departing from The Imperial Fleet, onboard a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor, a communication began beeping, signaling contact from someone.

A hooded figure along with his crew, consisting of his lover Vette, Lt. Pierce, Former Jedi Knight Jaesa Willsaam, Talz Broonmark, and Imperial Officer Malavai Quinn, gather around to see The Wrath answer the call. A hologram came online to show Lord Eric. Besides The Wrath, everyone was wondering who this individual was.

"Report Wrath." Lord Eric asked.

The Wrath bowed, "Darth Baras has been dealt with, I am not the Emperor's Wrath, but Emperor Vitiate has disappeared by our Hero of Tython, afterwards, we dealt with Revan and his foundry is under the heavy security of The Schism Collective."

Quinn looked at him, surprised he was giving this stranger all this intel.

Lord Eric nodded, a smile on his face, "Good, I congratulate you and your crew for your success, you have earned great rewards for the coming future. Soon, I will contact you again for when you are to begin for the war that is to come. I'll see you soon."

He disconnects the call, leading to the crew to wonder who that man was.

Quinn cleared his throat, "Wrath, I am curious, why did you reveal all this classified information to this unknown."

The Wrath remained silent as he sensed his apprentice had a question, "Quinn, while that is an interesting question, I'm curious about something else," Jaesa turned to her master, "Why did he look like you?"

The Wrath removes his hood to reveal his face, being strikingly similar except with longer hair to Lord Eric, with him only answering, "He's me"

+(Original Universe, Earth)+

Lord Eric had broken the connection with his Wrath, just as a guard came to him, "Milord, the guards are on their way with the prisoners."

The Assistant, standing beside Eric, nodded, "Well milord, lets make some room for our guests of honor. He said, picking up a computer tablet.

Lord Eric agreed and went to go sit in his chair, resting a closed fist on the left side of his cheek as the guards brought the prisoners before him.

It was a pregnant silence before everyone as Eric suddenly gestured to his Assistant, who simply nodded before looking down at the tablet.

"Let the record show that these prisoners are found guilty of the following crimes: Attempting Escape, Resisting, and Conspire to dethrone the Lord, just to name a few." The Assistant spoke with authority.

Quinlan Vos stood defiantly, letting out a string of curses and pointing out that Lord Eric had attacked their worlds unprovoked. One the guards stunned him back to his knees, he was about to strike the Jedi again but Lord Eric raised his hand to stop him.

The Assistant resumed, ignoring what had just happened, "As such, it befalls our Lord of The Showalter Junta to determine their fates, what say you milord."

Lord Eric took a deep breath, before saying, "Kairi, Hinata, Videl, and Katara." He said before pausing, "I'll admire your courage of your fight with my royal guards, as such, you are to remain under captivity," he turned to Yamato, "Yamato is to be process for his unique Wood Element to power The White Zetsu Army." And finally turned to the others, "Team Guy, Anko, and Quinlan Vos. I offer you a proposition."

Everyone looked shocked at Eric at that last statement, he smirked, "I offer you this, one of you will have a chance to fight me at select date, and, in some event, defeat me, I will let you all go, but lose, and I will choose who will live and die."

The silence returned before boastful shout of passionate youth sprang out, "I OFFER MYSELF AS TRIBUTE TO YOUR DEAL!" Rock Lee shouted.

Neji and Tenten just glared at him, before concerning to him on if this was a good idea before Guy spoke up, "LEE! YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL OVERCOME AND DEFEAT THIS TYRANT! I BELIEVE IN YOU LEE!"

Lee began to have tears pour out of his eyes before exclaiming, "GUY-SENSEI!"

Guy began to cry too, "LEE!"

Everyone else, besides Neji and Tenten since this common for them, was just in shock of what was happening while Eric's eyes twitched in annoyance before he ordered, "Guards, shut'em up."

The Guards nodded before cracking their knuckles, Lord Eric got up as he had another matter to attend to.

+(Kingdom Hearts Universe, Castle Oblivion)+

The Chamber of Repose was wrecked.

And intense battle was taking place between Nexus and Vanitas, Ethereal Blades and Void Gear clashed in the abyss, Nexus backed himself away and calmly said, "You're weakening Vanitas, surrender."

The Sora duplicate refused, beginning to going into fighting stance, like Sora, he was stubborn.

"Or stupid" Nexus thought to himself. He let out a heavy sigh, time was running out, The Multiversal Distortion was growing, and he knew the window to acquire Vanitas was closing before him.

"I've had enough of our game, Replacement One, it's time you become part of a much larger plan for the eventual conquest." Nexus said, making his Ethereal Blades disappear.

Vanitas ignored him, locking Void Gear in another stance, he charged at him, aiming for his heart but Nexus' eyes glowed purple and tendrils shot out from his arms, striking Vanitas in the chest, and making him drop Void Gear. Dark Energy draining from him as he tried to fight it.

Eventually, all the darkness residing in him was consumed and his body faded into Nexus, who drew back his tendrils back into his arms.

Nexus breathed deeply and exhaled, feeling the new power run through his veins, he walked towards Void Gear and picked it up, examining it. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was looking through it.

After a moment, he shook his head before dropping to the ground in a relax sitting position, criss-crossing his legs and going back in a mediative position.

"Ventus."

+(Mass Effect Universe, 2190 C.E.)

Four Years. That has been the amount of time that had passed following The Reaper War, The Milky Way have been under a long and arduous recovery to rebuild from the largest and costliest war to happen for them.

In the years following, Spectre and retired Commander, John Shepard, having survived the war, settled down and married to former Lieutenant Commander, and fellow Spectre, Ashley Williams. They were living on a remote planet that the Normandy had crash landed when The Crucible was activated, it would be colonized by The Sytems Alliance.

Inside the home of Shepard and Ashley, Shepard was being contacted by Admiral Hackett, still serving in his position after the war.

"Commander. I take the retire life is to your liking?" Hackett said.

Shepard nodded, he didn't really have a problem still being called Commander, and said, "Yeah, Ash is still teaching a group of young cadets, took them out on Field Reconnaissance Practice."

Hackett nodded, "Good, Shepard, there's a reason why I called, we've been detecting strange anomalies happening from all corners, strange bogies keep being detected and disappearing, I just wanted to give you the heads up should any anomalies start happening where you're at."

Shepard nodded and said his thanks, before Hackett disconnecting the call.

With Ashley, sure enough, was on her field reconnaissance practice with her class, she was leading them deep into the forest going over a lecture. Suddenly, a thunderous boom echoed over the planet, the sky starting to crackle with lighting, all over, Colonists stopped their activities to see the strange weather pattens, before alarms began to flare, signaling to head to the shelters.

+(Star Wars Universe, Yavin IV, 26 ABY)+

The Galaxy had been embroiled in a pan-galactic war with The Yuuzhan Vong only a year into the conflict, but for the last few weeks more reports began surfacing of an massive decrease of the Outside Invaders, leading to many feeling a sense of reprieve but remained cautious due to the already mass deaths had built in the conflict.

Inside The Jedi Praxeum, Tahiri Veila was practicing her lightsaber skills against a fellow classmate, but her mind was elsewhere, she, along with her fellow classmates and masters, began having rather uneasy feelings from The Force.

She deflected her opponents' blade and managed to drop him to the ground, she smiled before helping him back to his feet, before leaving the training room.

Outside the Praxeum, Tahiri's mind was busy contemplating the feelings she was getting from the force, it was nagging her mind.

"I hope Anakin's alright, maybe Master Ikrit can help me figure out this—" Tahiri's thoughts suddenly stopped when The Force sent a massive disturbance through her, and likely everyone else, so strong that the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she instinctively covered it with her hand, before looking up to see a massive tear form in the sky.

+(Star Wars Universe, Coruscant, 19 BBY)+

Inside the Jedi Temple, Anakin was pacing around, ignoring the worrying look Ahsoka was giving him since the sudden appearance and disappearance of the dual-wielder. His mind was in a thousand different directions over what the person had told him.

Carolina was speaking with everyone else, "He's actually going to do it."

Aang was distressed, fearing what was happening to his world, "We don't have any time to warn the others," he said, gripping his staff.

Sora had his hands in his hair, gripping them softly as he exhaled, "What's are current timing till it happens."

Doc tried to answer, "Well from what I've studied, when we went through time—"

Simmons interrupted, "Which never happened."

Gohan just said, "Probably not long, the anomalies are growing worse, so I think—"

Suddenly screams of panic were being heard, enough to get through the temple doors, Naruto turned and headed out to look, opening the doors and saw people, piloted speeders, and flying modes of transportation running away from something.

After a short time, the rest of the gang, along with Jedi and Clone Troopers, rushed to see Naruto standing still with a horrified look, resulting them turning to see what he was looking at. A Massive Hole tearing and, from their perspective, pulling the planet towards it.

Barriss Offee asked, "What's that, another attack?!"

Naruto just said one word, "Worse."

+(Mass Effect Universe)+

The people were panicking, running to the shelters as Alliance Soldiers were directing them to enter safely and maintain some semblance of order. No one had any idea what was happening, it was thought to be a attack, or an ecological disaster. Ashley was leading her students to the shelters when all of a sudden, a small vortex opens, throwing out a brown-haired, blue-eyed, fairly light-skinned female wearing robes of The Jedi. She was Meetra Surik, The Jedi Exile.

Ashley ordered, "Everyone, head on to the shelters without, I'll catch up!"

The Students, while not wanting to leave their teacher behind, did as they were told. Ashley tended to the unconscious women. Meetra's eyes started to shift open, her surroundings becoming visible and noticeably seeing Ashley throw her arm over her shoulder , she weakly muttered, "Who—?"

Ashley cut her off, "Save your strength, we'll talk when we reach the shelters."

+(Original Universe)+

At a Tower, Lord Eric was rushing through a monitoring section with various workers running and reporting fluctuations, ripples, and tears thought the multiverse. Lord Eric ignored them, as he was well aware what tearing the barriers of the multiverse would do, heading towards the roof of the tower, when he arrived, he was met with his Assistant and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Agent Maine couldn't join them for this event due to his commitments in snuffing out more resistance while this was going on.

Lord Eric smiles before addressing the two, "I wanted you both here because today, everything changes, and I wanted you both by my side to witness this historical moment that would change the fabric of the multiverses forever, you both followed me on my mission when we launched The Great Earth War, despite the hesitations I had sensed in you both, I will be in your debt of gratitude, for today, we stand here, while most panic and fear of the coming danger that forms from this, we will stare at it with defiance and confidence, the merging of the multiverse is here". Thrawn nods while The Assistant looked at him.

The Assistant asked, "I gotta ask, when everything is swallowed into the tears towards our new home, how is that going to go seeing as this must be putting a heavy strain on everything."

Sensing the nervousness in his tone, Lord Eric let out a wheezing laugh before answering, "Based on my theoretical studies of multiverse merging during my exile, I would have to guess…Armageddon-Level vibe". The Assistant just mutters something annoyingly before turning to the portal to stand beside his two friends-in-war, awaiting the next chapter for his, and by extension many others, life.

All throughout various worlds, the tears began dragging them into the new home they would live in now.

From this day forth, whether people knew it or not, would be the day everything changed…


End file.
